1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rigid endoscope configured to be inserted into a body cavity.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a rigid endoscope includes a body, and an insertion section extending from the body toward a distal direction. A needle is provided at a distal end portion of the insertion section, and is configured to be stuck into a body wall when the insertion section is inserted into a body cavity. A plurality of functional sections are provided in the insertion section, and the functional sections are such as an image pickup unit including an image pickup element, a light guide, and an air/water supply nozzle. An outside diameter of the insertion section including the functional sections therein is about 5 mm.
Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No 2005-118134 discloses an endoscope in which a needle configured to be stuck into a body wall is provided at the distal end portion of an insertion section. In this endoscope, optical observation mechanism such as a CCD and illumination mechanism such as a light guide are provided in the insertion section.